The Cold Heart of Hate
The Cold Heart of Hate is the twenty-ninth case of Criminal Case and the twenty-ninth case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the seventh case of the district. Plot While the team was continuing their search for Luke, Kenny came by with more news saying the yeti was last spotted by some ice caverns. After searching for a while, the player, Zoya and Josiah stumbled across Esmerelda Sanchez, found dead with her eyes gouged out and multiple stab wounds. The team first began suspecting Isabel's brother and store clerk Palomo Bryant, her step-father business owner Umberto Bryant, and her sister Lucia Bryant. Later on, Isabel herself approached the others, saying she had been in contact with the victim shortly before her death. Alongside suspecting Isabel, they also suspected her mother, store manager Yara Bryant. Soon afterwards Giovanni and Daisy returned to the station, saying someone opened fire on them. Eventually the team revealed Umberto to be Esmerelda's killer. At first he simply tried to shrug it off as the police harassing him. But when all the evidence came together, he simply congratulated them. He confirmed he killed Esmerelda, and even fired at the police to keep them away, but refused to go into why. However Isabel then came in, claiming she found drugs in her step-father's office, which confirmed he was moving drugs for the black market. Umberto had no other choice but to confirm it, and when Esmerelda got too close, he slashed at her with the ice ax. As for the whereabouts of Luke, Umberto said he wasn't aware of that, and he refused to say who's running the operation. For his crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced Umberto to life in prison. Following the trial, Isabel went with the player to confront her step-father on the market's actions. Like before, he refused to talk, but he ended up letting slip there was important info in his safe. A quick examination of the shop revealed he had details of their drug trading routes. Yara was saddened at her husband's actions, hoping it wouldn't tear her family apart, and she swore she wouldn't bother the police ever again. After passing the last of the victim's info to her associate, Samuel Woods, the team needed to put their efforts into finding Luke and rescuing him from the Warrenville Yeti, before anyone else gets taken or hurt. Summary Victim *'Esmerelda Sanchez' (Found with her eyes gouged out) Murder Weapon *'Ice Ax' Killer *'Umberto Bryant' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats omelets *This suspect takes ginseng supplements *This suspect is a Libra Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats omelets *This suspect takes ginseng supplements *This suspect is a Libra Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pom-pom Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats omelets *This suspect takes ginseng supplements *This suspect is a Libra Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pom-pom Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats omelets *This suspect takes ginseng supplements *This suspect is a Libra Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pom-pom Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats omelets *This suspect takes ginseng supplements *This suspect is a Libra Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a pom-pom Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats omelets *The killer takes ginseng supplements *The killer is a Libra *The killer wears a pom-pom *The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Cave (Clues: Victim's Body, Pistol, Wooden Box) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats omelets) *Examine Pistol (Results: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (New Suspect: Palomo Bryant) *Interrogate Palomo about his prints on the victim's gun *Investigate Convenience Store (Clues: CCTV Camera; New Suspect: Umberto Bryant) *Ask Umberto if the victim stopped by recently *Examine CCTV Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Footage (9:00:00; New Suspect: Lucia Bryant) *Talk to Lucia about Esmerelda's visit *Examine Wooden Box (Results: Opened Box) *Analyze False Eyes (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes ginseng supplements) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Ask Isabel why she saw the victim recently (Profile Updated: Isabel takes ginseng supplements) *Investigate Victim's Trailer (Clues: Brick, Computer) *Examine Computer (Results: Computer Unlocked) *Analyze Computer (12:00:00; New Suspect: Yara Bryant) *Confront Yara over the angry email he sent to the victim (Profile Updated: Yara eats omelets and takes ginseng supplements) *Investigate Cash Register (Clues: Poster, Lockbox) *Examine Lockbox (Results: Police Application) *Ask Palomo why he wanted to join the local police (Profile Updated: Palomo eats omelets and takes ginseng supplements) *Examine Poster (Results: Banned Poster) *Analyze Poster (12:00:00) *Confront Umberto over keeping the victim out (Profile Updated: Umberto eats omelets and takes ginseng supplements *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Killer's Threat (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Libra) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen Sink (Clues: Torn Paper, Teddy Bear) *Examine Teddy Bear (Results: Message from Lucia) *Ask Lucia why she was desperate to leave (Profile Updated: Palomo is a Libra; Lucia eats omelets and takes ginseng supplements and is a Libra) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping (9:00:00) *Confront Isabel over her father's accident (Profile Updated: Isabel eats omelets and is a Libra) *Interrogate Yara over assaulting the victim (Profile Updated: Umberto is a Libra; Yara is a Libra) *Investigate Frozen Stalagmites (Clues: Bloody Ice Ax; Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge (Results: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Bloody Ice Ax (Results: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pom-pom) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Expedition Impossible (7/8)! Expedition Impossible (7/8) *Confront Umberto about the black market (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cash Register (Clues: Safe) *Examine Safe (Results: Documenta) *Analyze Documents (9:00:00) *Talk to Yara about her husband's actions (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Palomo wants *Investigate Victim's Trailer (Clues: Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet (Results: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet (6:00:00) *Ask Samuel what he'll do now that Esmerelda's dead (Rewards: Ranger Badge) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)